1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical processes in general and, more particularly, to electrochemical processes and apparatus for forming ethylene glycol.
2. Summary of the Invention
Method and apparatus for forming ethylene glycol from sodium methoxide includes combining the sodium methoxide with anhydrous methanol to provide a mixture. The mixture is then flowed past an anode and then past a cathode. A DC voltage is provided across the anode and the cathode so that the mixture forms ethylene glycol as a product.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter, from a consideration of the detailed description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawing, wherein one embodiment is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for illustrative purposes only, and is not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.